Helicopter
The Agency Helicopter is the backbone of the Agency's new Air Division in Crackdown 2. Helicopter are used in Pacific City to deploy Peacekeepers, deliver vehicles, and attack Cell terrorists and Freaks. Armament There is only one base model but it is available in 3 different variants. Unarmed: Variant used as a transport and for supply drops at Agency Landing Zones. Twin Turret machine gun: Useful for avoiding collateral damage. Twin Turret rocket launcher: Blow the crap out of everything...use caution when providing fire support for other agents or Peacekeepers. The rotor blades can also be used as weapons. They are tough enough to dismember vehicles and kill enemies and even Agents (seen where Catalina Thorne managed to kill the Agent with a hijacked Agency Helicopter). Armor Though not invulnerable, the Chopper is strong enough to take hits and rockets from every direction. It's rotor blades are made out of super strong and durable materials that can withstand damages and can keep rotating even if the chopper is already heavily damaged or on fire. Location Agency Tower Located on a large circular landing pad that caps a short tower to left of the bridge to Hope Springs. The player can either jump from a higher point on the Agency Tower and use the Wingsuit (Agility level 5) to maneuver to the landing pad, or make the long jump across from an adjacent building. There are two Twin Turret machine gun and two Twin Turret rocket launcher variants. Hope Tower In order to use these choppers, Hope Tower Tactical Location must first be secured. One Helicopter can be found on the Tower's garden area at the building's middle, before it splits into an open semi-circle for the rest of its height. One more Helicopter can be found on the next main platform higher up. Both are unarmed variants. Helicopters can be found and used by the player, but cannot be impounded and called for at Agency Landing Zones. Usage Helicopters have multiple uses. They can be piloted to some of Pacific City's higher buildings, and are helpful to scout out the city for elusive orbs. The player can obtain Hidden Orbs and Online Orbs while still in the Helicopter by touching them; however, this does not work with any other orb type. The Chopper does not have much armor, even the weakest weapon can cause it great damage. If you crash into a building, it is most likely that the Chopper explodes. --OPERATION-- Ascend-"RB" Descend-"LB" Fire Weapons-"LT / RT" Boost- Click and hold Left Thumbstick, achieves a maximum of 80 airspeed, or apx. 220 groundspeed. Capable of strafing left and right. --LANDING-- To land, approach a clear and level area and slowly lower the helicopter until the legs extend. While exiting the pilot seat the agent will bump the exterior causing a small amount of damage. You can avoid this if you move the Chopper when exiting it. --TACTICS-- Useful for transporting multiple agents around the city, press "Y" when near the mid section to board the jump seats (pilot must first be aboard). Useful for providing fire support for fellow agents during patrols or attacks on tactical locations, keep in mind when operating at low altitude the Chopper is vulnerable to grenades, rockets and especially homing launcher attacks. A sound tactic for maximizing a combined air/ground attack on tactical locations is to do a high speed mid-altitude agent drop to draw ground fire away from the chopper. When hostile fire is focused on ground forces, have the chopper pilot circle back around and provide fire support at a distance. --CAUTION-- Use caution when jumping near or bailing out of an active Chopper as the spinning rotor blades will kill the agent, to avoid this strafe left or right while exiting the vehicle in mid-air. Trivia *If two players are playing cooperatively, they can "cheat" to get Stunt Markers. If one player flies the Chopper over a vehicle, the other player can use Mag grenades to stick the vehicle to the helicopter. Then the player on ground level gets inside the vehicle, and the helicopter pilot guides them through Stunt Rings. *A Cell-repainted Helicopter is used by Catalina Thorne at the end of the game in a last-ditch effort to stop the Agency from activating Project Sunburst's final phase. *Humorously, in KTTC mode, a rock or other certain type of vehicle can be attached using Mags to create a 'demolition ball' to smash enemies by swinging it using the astounding strength of the Mag. Although this takes some practice. *its appearance bares a resemblence to the RAH-66 Comanche Attack Helicopter, but with some sort of crane underneath of it across Category:Vehicles Category:Crackdown 2 vehicles Category:Agency Vehicles